Together we rise, together we fall, Svensk Version
by SadNarutoHappyHinata
Summary: Tre år har gått sedan Sasukes föräderi, och Itachi skall just kidnappa Naruto. Samtidigt blir Naruto förälskad i Hinata och blir lycklig för första gången på länge. Men vågar han riskera att Itachi skadar henne för att komma åt honom?
1. Drömmar och Lidande

Together we rise, together we fall – Kapitel ett, Drömmar och Lidande.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story belongs to the people behind Naruto, and is a tribute to their work.**

**Författarens anmärkningar:**

**Skulle ni hitta några allvarliga gramatiska fel eller stavningsfel, skicka gärna ett mail till mig på Bry er inte om att klaga på karaktär- eller lorefel dock. Berättelsen utspelar sig tre år efter Sasukes föräderi, och jag har inte sett alla avsnitt. Därför, och för att det är jag som är författaren till denna fic och själv bestämmer en del av loren, kan ni strunta i att skicka meddelanden där ni tjuter över eventuella karaktärsfel som ni stör er på. Om ni ändå skulle klaga så lyssnar jag inte i vilket fall. Så bespara er det omaket **

_Uzumaki Naruto undersökte sin omgivning i ett försök att lista ut var han befann sig och hur han kommit dit. Det såg ut som en sorts artificiell grotta, eller möjligt vis en sorts plan korridor utan några som helst tecken på mänsklig inverkan, så som repor, smuts eller liknande. Korridoren hade en sorts tidlöst utseende, som om korridoren alltid funnits där, som om den aldrig blivit byggd eller ens skapad. Det var någonting med korridoren som kändes fel, men han kunde inte sätta fingret på det. _

_Längs med taket löpte rör och utanpå dessa bildades kondens, som i sin tur bildade droppar som då och då föll ifrån rören och landade med ett kusligt, ihåligt dropp mot golvet som var täkt av en centimeter djupt vatten. Droppandet från dessa rör var det enda som hördes i de långa, till synes oändliga korridorerna som korsade varandra var och varannan meter. _

_Han hade varit här tidigare, men kände ändå inte igen platsen han befann sig på, och kunde inte avgöra vare sig avstånd eller riktning i de oändliga korridorerna. Han visste vad som lurade någonstans i denna labyrint, men han visste inte hur han skulle ta sig dit, eller om det ens spelade någon roll vilken väg han tog i den oändliga korridoren. Någonstans där inne lurade den niosvansade räven, demonen Kyubi._

_På sista tiden hade han, till sin egen förtjusning, på något sätt lyckats använda demonens röda chakra utan att infinna sig inför demonen och be om lov, så som han alltid tvingats göra tidigare. Den här gången visste han inte vad han gjorde där, han hade inte bett om att komma dit, och han befann sig inte i livsfara så vitt han visste. Såvida han inte höll på att dö i sömnen. Den enda anledning som kom för honom var att demonen kallat honom på något sätt och fått honom att komma dit mot sin vilja. Han hade god lust att bara försöka vakna, men demonen, som en gång nästan totalförintat Narutos hemby Konoha, hade räddat livet på honom många gånger, så Naruto kände sig skyldig att i alla fall se efter vad demonen ville.._

_Utan att tveka tog Naruto den första korridoren till höger och med ett skrapt ljussken befann han sig plötsligt mitt i ett rum så brett och högt att han inte kunde se vart det slutade i halvmörkret. Framför honom fanns en gigantisk gallerport i trä med en förslutnings lapp klistrad över springan där den öppnades. Detta var fängelset i vilket Kyubi, demonräven, avtjänade sitt straff. Innanför porten såg Naruto bara mörker, men han kände på sig att räven var i närheten, lurandes precis utom synhåll, gömd i burens mörker._

_"Välkommen till min lya än en gång, pojk," sade en mörk, ondskefull röst inifrån mörkret. "Så vänligt av dig att titta förbi. Hoppas att du har det bekvämt?" Rösten dröp av ironi och förakt."_

"_Oy! Vad gör jag här egentligen, demon?" frågade Naruto trotsigt. Han hatade att vara här inne i tystnaden, ensam förutom ljudet av dropparna som föll ifrån taket och demonens skräckinjagande närvaro. "Om jag inte håller på att bli mördad i sömnen har jag ingen anledning att vara här, så det är bäst att du berättar varför du kallat på mig, och det omgående."_

_Demonen hade ännu inte visat sig för honom, men Naruto kunde ändå känna dess hatiska blick innifrån det svarta tomrummet. Tyst till en början, så tyst att Naruto knappt hörde det, men sedan starkare, som en ankommande storm, skrattade demonen. Den kyliga galenskapen i demonens röst fick Naruto att vilja vända sig om och fly så fort han kunde, men han visste inte om han ens kunde fly ifrån dessa korridorer utan demonens tillåtelse. Han ville inte ens testa, eftersom han var rädd för vad han skulle göra och känna om han misslyckades. "Var inte rädd för mig, lilla människa," sade demonen när denne lugnat ner sig. "Det kan hända att jag blivit lite galen efter hundrasextio år av ensamhet. Till och med ett uråldigt sinne som mitt, som levt i tre tusen år, kan ta skada av det."_

"_Vad vill du?" Naruto hade inte vänt sig om och flytt, någon han var djupt imponerad över. "Du fick mig att komma hit, och jag tror inte att du kallade mig för att småprata."_

"_Du har växt, lille pojk. Du är inte längre den hetlevrade pojken som stod inför mig första gången för så länge sedan… I alla fall inte lika hetlevrad." Demonen skrattade rått, road av Narutos oförmåga att dölja sin ilska över att bli kallad hetlevrad. "Anledningen till varför jag tvingat hit dig är för att du använt dig frikostigt av min chakra flera gånger utan att fråga om lov eller ens tacka mig ordentligt efteråt."_

"_Hah, det är klart jag inte har, pucko!" protesterade Naruto ilsket. "Om jag inte använt den att försvara mig och de som betyder någonting för mig skulle varken du eller jag ha överlevt, eftersom du tills vidare bor i min kropp!"_

_Demonen sade ingenting, och Naruto var tvungen att stålsätta sig för att inte fly när demonens blick borrade sig in i hans tankar från mörkret på andra sidan porten. Det kändes som om demonen kunde läsa hans tankar. Nåja, tänkte Naruto. Det är ju inte direkt så att han kan tala bredvid mun. Tanken fick honom att le. "Ja…" sade demonen eftertänksamt efter en lång tystnad. "De som betyder någonting för dig." _

_Plötsligt befann han sig där, mitt framför Naruto, ett par brinnande röda ögon och huggtänder tio gånger längre än Narutos kroppslängd. Han var så stor på nära håll att Naruto var tvången att dubbelkolla så att demonen fortfarande befann sig på andra sidan porten. De röda ögonen spred ett kusligt rött ljus i rummet utanför, och värmen från dem fick Narutos ansikte att börja svettas. "Vi delar samma kropp, människa," fortsatte demonen. "Vi delar till och med varandras tankar, även om din hjärna är för liten för att uppfatta mina. Du har rätt. Jag kan läsa dina tankar. Hur trodde du annars att jag kunde veta när du behövde min chakra utan att du kom hit och bad om den?"_

_Intensiteten i demonens brinnande röda ögon tvingade Naruto att titta bort. "Så du kan lära mina tankar. Så förträffligt. Nå, jag tänker inte låta dig känna till mina hemligheter, så det är bäst att du låter mina tankar vara i fred, annars kommer jag…"_

"_Banka skiten ur mig?" Demonen började gapskratta, och Naruto var tvungen att höja händerna framför ansiktet för att värja sig mot den infernaliska hettan från demonens andedräkt som slog emot honom. "Pojke, du kan inte spöa skiten ur mig, lika lite som jag kan ta mig ur det här fängelset." Han skrattade lite till innan han fortsatte. "Jag gillar dig. Du har en skön stil. Kanske börjar jag bli mjuk, kanske börjar våra sinnen smälta samman vilket får mig att tänka som en människa. Kanske har jag bara en grej för dina morrhår. I vilket fall…" Demonen tystnade igen. "I vilket fall har du redan gissat att jag inte sammankallade dig för att småprata. Jag sammankallade dig för att diskutera vår relation och kroppen vi delar." _

"_Vi _delar_ ingenting, min kropp är min egen!" Protesterade Naruto, trots att han visste att det inte var helt sant, bara till en viss del. Han var herre över sin egen kropp, och demonen var hans… Rätt så ovälkomna gäst._

"_Tja, jag är inte så stormförtjust i min vistelse här heller, det kan jag försäkra." sade demonen och skrattade. För första gången tyckte Naruto att han hörde något annat än hat i demonens röst. "En ovälkommen gäst…" mumlade demonen tyst för sig själv. Naruto kände sig plötsligt osäker på vad Demonen fikade efter. Hade han slutligen förlorat vad som fanns kvar av hans mentala hälsa?_

"_Titta på mig, pojk." mot sin vilja upptäckte Naruto att han lydde, och stirrade up i de röda ögonen. För första gången tyckte han sig se någonting annat än det skrämmande yttre, och han såg vad som fanns där bakom. Han såg smärtan som fanns där, en allförtärande smärta av proportioner en människa aldrig borde få uppleva, men ändå en smärta han kände allt för väl till._

"_Du… Du är ensam." Naruto kunde inte tro det._

"_Ja, det är jag," sade demonen skamset. "Här inne saktar tiden ner och går en tiondel så snabbt. Du har levt med mig innuti dig i sexton år, men jag… Jag har varit instängd här i hundrasextio. All denna tid har jag spenderat alldeles ensam, instängd i en cell jag knappt kan röra mig i. Till en början brydde jag mig inte, men efter att ha träffat dig för första gången, för trettio år sedan i min tid, har jag till min stora skam upptäckt att jag saknat någon att tala med. Hundrasextio år… Alldeles ensam." Demonen tystnade, försjunken i egna tankar, och verkade helt ha glömt bort Naruto._

"_Du kan inte känna dig ensam!" protesterade Naruto. "Du är en demon, du sprider fruktan och förintelse, alla dina handlingar _skapar_ ensamhet. Du dödar folk bara för att… Bara för att du vill. Du vet inte vad ordet ensamhet betyder. Jag vägrar att tro det!"_

_Demonen samlade sig och såg Naruto djupt i ögonen. "Jag bryr mig inte om vad du tycker och tänker om mig, lille människa. Vi demoner har många krafter, men få vänner, om några alls. Men jag måste vara lojal mot dig eftersom vi delar kropp, trots att jag egentligen inte vill. Du är inte min vän, men jag måste ändå ge dig mina krafter för att jag själv skall överleva. Jag kan aldrig vägra dig mina krafter, lille människa, men jag skulle bra mycket hellre låna ut dem av fri vilja än av nödtvång. Jag vill låna dig den för att du är min vän, lilla människa."_

_Naruto trodde inte sina öron, och kunde inte komma på någonting att säga._

"_Du behöver inte säga någonting, lilla människa. Jag vet mycket väl vad du tycker och tänker om mig, och jag kan inte klandra dig. Men som jag sa så skulle jag vilja lära känna dig bättre, lilla människa. Så jag kommer att sammankalla dig då och då. Bara för att prata lite._

"Men…" började Naruto, men fann att han talade med sitt sovrumstak med ögonen vidöppna. Tusan, han var redan vaken. Han satte sig upp i golvsängen och tittade ut genom fönstret. Det var mörkt, och regnet öste ner utanför. Långt borta i fjärran kunde han höra ett åskmuller ackompanjera regnets smatter mot rutan.

Han försökte få ordning på sina tankar, eftersom han kände sig förvirrad och desorienterad som han alltid gjorde efter besök hos demonräven. Vad snackade han om egentligen? Vänner? Skulle Naruto och Kyubi bli vänner? Det var den förbannade demonens fel att han inte haft några vänner under sin uppväxt. Det var demonens fel att han aldrig haft någon familj, att han aldrig känt någon riktig kärlek innan den dagen då Iruka-sensei offrat sig själv för att rädda honom från galningen Mizuki. Vad visste den idioten om ensamhet? Han suckade och föll tillbaka mot golvsängen. Det här var löjligt. En kelsjuk rävunge i demonkläder. Det här blev bara bättre och bättre.

Han försökte sova, men kunde inte finna någon ro. Han reste sig upp och drog sin svarta T-shirt över huvudet och trampade i sina blå shorts och den orangea overallen han alltid bar. Han sträckte handen mot den lilla klädkistan som stod längs väggen för att plocka åt sig sitt pannskydd, men lät handen falla igen. Regnet smattrade mot rutan när han gick ut ifrån sitt sovrum och in i farstun som även fungerade som kök. Han hade bott här hela sitt liv, så han behövde inte tända för att leta sig fram mellan interiören.

Han öppnade ytterdörren och klev ut i den kalla och fuktiga nattluften. Han tog ett djupt andetag och kände kylan i luften, förnam nattens alla dofter, doften av blöta löv, våt asphalt och den dröjande doften av alla människor som jäktat runt på gatan nedanför bara några timmar tidigare. Det var alldeles tyst nu, förutom ljudet av regnet och vinden som ven i träden. Det regnade kraftigare nu, men det gjorde honom ingenting. Han tog mycket hellre en promenad i regnet än att stanna kvar här, trött och ensam i mörkret, men alldeles för rädd för att sova. Han stålsatte sig och klev ut i regnet.

Regndopparna slog mot hans ansikte och rann från pannan ner längs kinderna och näsan tills de droppade från hakan. Han njöt en stund av dropparnas kittlande resa, sedan fortsatte han ner längs gränden som ledde till huvudleden. Det var i den här gränden som Konohamaru-kun hade försökt ligga i bakhåll för honom en gång för några år sedan. Han log åt minnet. Det var svårt att föreställa sig att lille Konohamaru, den skrika lilla plågan, pluggade för akademiexamen. Snart skulle han kanske bli en genin och ge sig ut på uppdrag, som Naruto.

Han stannade mitt i gränden och vände blicken mot trädet med den utskjutande grenen. Det var där han sett Gaara från sandbyn för första gången. Han vände bort blicken från trädet och tittade ner längs gränden. Allt fler minnen spelades upp i hans huvud, vissa av dem så verkliga att det kändes som om han skulle kunna se personerna i minnet om han bara ansträngde sig, skulle kunna höra deras röster om han bara lyssnade tillräckligt noga. Han mindes sina möten med Sakura och Sasuke här, och kände plötsligt ett sting av smärta. Regnet blev kallt och ogästvänligt, när han mindes Sasuke. Killen han hatade mest i hela världen, killen som alltid fick honom att spåra ur och göra bort sig, killen som njöt av att komma honom under skinnet. Hans rival och bästa vän. Hans bror.

Naruto skakade på huvudet och försökte trycka undan smärtan med ett av sina leenden, men det tynade snart bort utan att ha hjälpt över huvud taget. Han fortsatte ner till slutet av gränden som anslöt sig till huvudleden som löpte från huvudporten till den stora byggnaden med eldens tecken, den femte Hokagen Tusunade-samas säte.

"Jag kommer bli den sjätte Hokagen." Lovade han sig själv. "Jag kommer att visa dem."

De flesta i byn, förutom ninjorna och några få undantag, föraktade och fruktade honom på grund av den sexsvansade rävdemonen som den fjärde förseglat inuti honom när han var bara spädbarnet. Han skulle visa dem! När han blev den sjätte skulle de tvingas acceptera honom.

Tanken att bli Hokage muntrade upp honom, och regnet blev plötsligt mer förnöjsamt igen. Han var genomblöt nu, men det spelade ingen roll. Han gick med självsäkra steg upp längs huvudleden mot Hokagens ämbetsbyggnad. Ja, han skulle bli Hokage! Och när han blev det skulle han säkert hitta Sasuke! Han hade lovat Sakura att han skulle leta rätt på honom, och han tog inte tillbaka sina ord. Det var hans nindo, ninjans väg!

Han bestämde sig för det skulle vara kul att öva upp sin chakrakontroll på de gamla Hokagerna, var ansikten stod uthuggna ur bergsvägen. Tsunade-samas ansikte var inte inhugget i berget än, men rykten på stan sade att hon nyligen betalat den bästa stenhuggaren i stenlandet för att göra det. Naruto hade varit där en gång, och hjälpt en feudalherre, eller rättare sagt dam, att hämnas sin bror och bringa fred till riket. Han blev alldeles varm av att tänka på det.

Naruto skrattade när han kom att tänka på hur hans ansikte skulle se ut inhugget i berget. Han skulle göra en av sina grimaser, bara för att irritera folk. Det fick honom att tänka på den gången Hinata hade gjort en risbulle som såg ut som hans ansikte.

Mystisk sak att göra, det där. Men så hade Hinata alltid varit lite annorlunda med sina oförklarliga svimningar och rodnader. Det faktum att hon dessutom aldrig pratade högre än en viskning gjorde inte saken bättre. Men hon var snäll, hon varken retade honom eller skällde på honom, hon behandlade honom inte annorlunda än någon annan. Om man bortsåg från den gången hon skallat honom i sjukhuset, men han var _ganska_ säker på att det varit en olycka.

Hinata var sig lik, precis som han själv. De hade inte förändrats alls sedan de slutade akademin, om man bortsåg från längden. Förutom det så var de väldigt olika. Hinata hade alltid varit blyg och tillbakadragen, artig och tyst, medan han själv var väldigt omogen, rättfram och okänslig, någonting som Sakura alltid påminde honom om de få gånger de träffades nu för tiden. Han var väl medveten om detta men han hade inga planer på att "bättra" sig. Han vägrade buga och kråma sig för folk, sade alltid vad han ville, och var nöjd och stolt över det. Om andra uppfattade honom som omogen så var det deras problem.

Han hade för länge sedan gett upp hoppet för Sakura, då hon bara klagade på honom och fick honom att tappa ansiktet inför alla hela tiden. Hon var fortfarande en vän till honom, men han tyckte inte om henne så mycket längre. Hon hade alltid näsan i en bok och gav honom knappt någon uppmärksamhet alls nu för tiden. Sakura hade blivit tråkig, och ålderns förbannelse, visdomen, hade sagt åt honom att ge upp. När han väl kommit till denna insikt var han redan så van vid att bli nobbad att han inte ens blev ledsen för det.

Ljudet av springande steg ifrån gränden till höger fick honom att vakna upp ur sina grubblerier och se sig omkring efter ett gömställe. Han sprang fram till huset innan grändens utlopp och tryckte sig mot väggen vid hörnet samtidigt som stegen kom närmre. Hundratals tankar for igenom hans huvud. Löparen kanske var en spanare för en ett kommande anfall. I så fall skulle han besegra honom, varna vakterna och bli Konohas hjälte! Då skulle de säkerligen inse hans potential och be Tsunade-sama abdiker för att göra plats för honom som den yngste Hokagen någonsin! Den titeln klingade bra i hans öron. Kanske var det Rock Lee som var ute och tränade uthållighet och motion, han var ju trots allt känd för att springa i sömnen runt Konoha och skrämma slag på andra nattvandrare. Det kunde till och med vara Kakashi-sensei eller Ero-senin som kom för att erbjuda honom ett hemligt uppdrag.

Det var varken en fientlig ninja, Fuzzy Eyebrows eller någon av hans senseier som kom springande runt hörnet. Det var bara Hinata som sprang omkring och verkade, med stor framgång, försöka undvika att få någon regndroppe på sig. Hennes rörelser var nästan för snabba för att uppfattas av det mänskliga ögat, och hennes ansikte lyste av sammanbiten koncentration. Kanske var det just därför som hon dansade förbi Naruto utan att lägga märke till honom, trots hans dåligt valda gömställe.

"Oy, Hinata!" vrålade han åt henne från sitt gömställe. Med ett överraskat pip vände hon sig om, men glömde att stanna först och snubblade på sitt eget ben. Hon for genom luften och landade smärtsamt på rumpan.

"Ouch," gnällde hon och försökte ställa sig upp samtidigt som Naruto sprang fram till henne. "Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Är du OK Hinata?" frågade Naruto uppfodrande och tittade ner mot henne. Hon hade fortfarande den vanliga utstyrseln, den gråvita hood jackan, åtsmitande blå byxor som slutande strax nedanför knäna, sin verktygsväska fastspänd över låret och Konohas pannskydd knuten runt halsen som en sjal. Han antog att hon hade ett lager av sina favoritkläder, precis som han.

"Na-Naruto, jag är ledsen jag…" stammade Hinata och kände sitt ansikte bli hett. Hon hade inte som helst tvivel om att nästa regndroppe som träffade hennes kind skulle förångas. _Kom igen Hinata! Säg någonting!.. Åh gud, varför kunde hon inte komma på någonting coolt att säga, någonting intressant och världsvant som fick honom att vilja prata med henne? Kom igen, säg någonting, sitt inte där och var tyst, hitta på något, vad som helst._

Hon öppnade munnen för att försöka säga någonting, men till en början fick hon inte fram ett ljud. Det hon till slut fick fram var: "Äh, äh… Naruto-kun, jag… Du… Skulle du vilja träna med mig?" Ja! Hon hade slutligen frågat honom! Hon hade väntat I månader, han skulle säkert…

Naruto tittade misstänksamt på henne. "Är du verkligen ok?" Frågade han, tydligen utan att märka vad hon sagt. Hon måste försöka tänka på att inte tala i viskningar. "Du är alldeles röd i ansiktet. Kanske har du hjärnskakning eller nåt. Vi sticker till Sakura, det är inte så långt härifrå…"

"Nej!" skrek Hinata innan hon hann hindra sig. _Åh nej, vad skulle han nu tro? Han kommer säkert se på mig med sina blå ögon och säga att jag är konstig, han_… Det gjorde han inte, han bara nickade förstående.

"Du har nog rätt. Hon skulle bara skälla på mig och få dig inlagt på sjukhuset i flera dygn bara för att ge mig dåligt samvete." _Va-Var det verkligen sant? Sade verkligen Naruto detta om Sakura?!_Fast när hon tänkte närmre på saken hade han inte hängt efter henne så mycket på sista tiden. Kanske var det för att de var tillsammans nu och han inte behövde svansa efter henne längre? Hon kände hennes hjärta krossas av bara tanken. "Det är nog bättre att gå till sjukhuset direkt. Det är lite längre, men jag bär dig, ifall du skulle börja känna dig svimfärdig eller nåt."

"Ja-Jag mår bra… Verkligen," sade hon, men Naruto lyssnade inte. Kanske hörde han inte ens. Hon önskade att hon vågade prata med honom så att han hörde, hon önskade att hon var mer som Naruto. Då hade hon inte haft så stora problem med att umgås med folk. Då skulle hon våga berätta för honom… Varför kunde hon bara inte säga det? Tvinga tungan att forma ljuden, precis som hon tvingade sin kropp att röra sig snabbare än ögat kunde uppfatta. Jag-Älskar-Dig, skulle det vara så svårt. Han älskade henne inte, så det skulle inte spela någon roll om hon sade det… Men ändå, han kanske… Det var bättre än klänga sig kvar vid hoppet än att släppa taget och drunkna i verkligheten. Kinderna blev ännu varmare när hon kom ihåg att han stod precis intill henne medan hon tänkte detta.

Hon avgudade honom. Hon mindes den gången hon gjort risbullar formade som hans ansikte, hur han till en början klagat på att det kändes konstigt att äta sig själv. Hon hade blivit ledsen. Hon hade spenderat timmar på att dekorera de där risbullarna. Men när han smakat dem hade han omedelbart lyst upp och sagt att de smakade fantastiskt, och att hon skulle bli en underbar fru en gång i tiden. Han hade givetvis inte menat att hon skulle bli hans fru, men komplimangen hade fått henne att känna sig alldeles varm inombords.

Hans mod och tro på sin egen styrka, hans oresonlighet och obrytbara vilja, allt detta var egenskaper som Hinata alltid beundrat. Han hade blivit mobbad hela vägen genom akademin, men han hade ändå kämpat vidare och gjort sitt bästa. Hon hade spionerat på honom när han stod och tränade bakom skolan långt efter att alla andra gått hem. Han hade till och med misslyckats med de mest grundläggande kurenai och shuriken kast, men han hade ändå tvingat sig själv att bli bättre. Det var hans styrka som gett henne själv inspiration att utveckla sin förmåga.

Hon älskade honom för att han, trots att ingen i byn förtjänade det, bemötte de flesta med vänlighet, om än kanske inte respekt. Han hade alltid varit snäll mot henne, som om han inte märkt att hon var annorlunda, som om han inte lade märke till alla gånger hon gjorde bort sig inför honom, som om han inte märkte hur… Svang hon var. Han var… För underbar för henne, för vacker och stark för en person som hon. Han var den enda för henne, men han älskade henne inte. Hon skulle leva hela sitt liv i skuggan, spionerande på honom när han levde sitt liv. Kanske skulle han en dag ta sig en fru. Vad skulle hon göra då? Ingenting, förmodligen. Hon skulle inte våga.

"Nåja, om du är säker på det så ger vi oss iväg och tränar," sa Naruto hurtigt och räckte henne handen. Hon tvekade först och såg up i hans blå ögon. Hade hon hört rätt? Ville han följa med henne, _Hinata_, och träna? I regnet? Mitt i natten? Han log ett av sina vackraste leenden, och hon kände hur hennes rodnad blev allt kraftigare. Hon vågade inte själv räcka honom handen, men då tog Naruto bara tag i hennes arm och drog henne långsamt på fötter. Sedan, till Hinatas skräckblandade förtjusning, lade han hennes arm runt sin nacke för att stödja henne. Hon kunde knappt tro att det var sant. "Känn efter om dina ben är OK nu, Hinata."

Hjärtat slog hårdare och hårdare. Hon kunde inte tro att det var sant! Hon kände sig förskräckt och glad på samma gång, förskräckt över hennes egna tankar och citationen, men samtidigt glad för den. Hjärtat slog hårdade och hårdare, och hon kände sig yr. _Naruto… Så nära mig att jag kan känna lukten av hans hår… Känna hans värme genom min jacka, känna hans kind med min hand… Jag har min arm runt, nej han har min arm runt… _Världen snurrade och med ett leende som vittnade om glädjen och förskräckelsen på sina läppar svimmade hon.

"Oy, Hinata, låt bli med att göra det där hela tiden!" klagade Naruto, men Hinata svarade inte. "Åh, fantastiskt. Alldeles underbart. Hoppas ingen ser mig, de kommer att anklaga mig för att ha gjort något. Nåja, inget att göra åt saken." Han skakade på huvudet, hissade upp henne en liten bit, böjde sig ner och fick in armen under hennes knäveck varpå han lyfte upp henne i famnen och började gå mot sjukhuset. I vanliga fall brukade hon kvickna till ganska snabbt efter sina svimningar, men den här gången kanske det var smärtan från en benfraktur som fått henne att tappa medvetandet. Han tittade ner i hennes ansikte, nu blekt istället för blodrött som han var van vid. Han såg ner på hennes ben för att se efter om hon hade några skador, men de såg bra ut, förutom ett hål i byxorna strax nedanför det obandagerade knäet. _Nåja, inga skador som inte går att laga med nål och tråd_, tänkte han. Plötsligt rörde hon sig i hans armar, som om hon kröp närmare honom, och lade armarna om hans nacke. Han saktade ner och tittade efter för att se om hon vaknat, men det hade hon inte.

Han var så nära henne nu att han kunde känna doften av hennes hår, en doft olik alla andra han någonsin upplevt. Det kunde inte vara parfym, ingen parfym luktade så, och dessutom hade hon tränat och var förmodligen svettig. Det kändes inte ens som en lukt, utan mer som en sorts känsla. Hon luktade… Underbart. Doften fick honom att känna sig… Konstig. Den fick honom att känna sig på ett sätt han aldrig känt innan.

Han vände blicken mot hennes ansikte igen och tvärstannade när insikten slog honom. Hon var söt. Han hade aldrig tänkt på henne som söt innan. Hinata hade alltid varit bara… Hinata. Han kunde inte släppa hennes ansikte med blicken. Han hade aldrig tidigare sett något så vackert. Hur hade han missat det? Kanske var det för att hon alltid tittade ner i marken när man talade med henne. Han visste inte, men han visste att han varken kunde vända bort blicken, eller _ville_ vända bort den. Han kände hur det pirrade i hela kroppen, och plötsligt kändes det som om han själv skulle svimma, men det gjorde han inte. Han kände sig bara… Glad. Gladare än han någonsin kunde minnas att han känt sig.

Han böjde på huvudet och luktade i hennes hår, upptäckte sedan vad han höll på med och slutade med det. Doften var berusande, han kunde inte tänka klart, han ville hålla henne för alltid… Plötsligt återvände kvällens tidigare hopplöshet och sorg i dubbel styrka, och han tvingade sig själv att se bort ifrån hennes ansikte. Han hade just givit upp hoppet på en tjej som inte ville ha honom, och nu gick han och blev kär _på riktigt_ i en tjej som ville ha honom ännu mindre. Fast det skadar ju inte att titta, resonerade han och tittade ner på henne igen. Han hade aldrig sett något så vackert innan, inte sedan natten han såg vattenanden som dansade i vattenfallet. Hon var helt enkelt… perfekt. _Sluta nu! Du uppför dig som Ero-senin!_ Skrek hans inre röst ilsket. _Se henne i ansiktet, idiot! _Han vände tillbaka blicken mot ansiktet och försökte föreställa sig ett liv tillsammans med henne, men drömmarna krossades när han insåg att hon var arvtagerska till den mäktiga Hyuga klanen, medan han själv var en föraktad, fattig och fruktad person som levde i utkanten av samhället. Alla i hans årskull från akademin, de som fortfarande levde vill säga, hade haft stor framgång i sina liv. Sakura var en av Konohas mest framträdande läkarninjor, Shikamaru var nu ledare för ANBU och hade gift sig med Temari från sandbyn.

Neji var den första någonsin att bli upptagen från grenfamiljerna till huvudfamiljen i Hyuga klanen, även om han fortfarande hade kvar sin plikt som Hinatas livvakt. Han hade kanske tackat Naruto för att han bevisat för honom att även en fågel i bur kan bryta sig ut, men han betvivlade att Neji skulle bli särskilt glad om hans skyddsling blev tillsammans med Naruto.

I jämförelse med dem ansåg de flesta att Naruto var en utfälling, en drop out som aldrig haft en chans mot de som lämnade akademin samtidigt som han. Av dem alla var han den som klarat sig sämst, och det visste han, även om han vägrade att bara acceptera det. Trots det gjorde vetskapen honom ledsen. Hans misslyckanden var den största anledningen till varför Hinata aldrig skulle tycka om honom. Han var en drop out.

Hinata svävade omkring i det medvetslösa mörkret, utan känslor eller tankar som störde henne. Allt var mörkt. Hon fanns inte. Plötsligt, från ingenstans, kände hon hur någonting tryckte mot henne. _Henne? Vad var hon? Att vara?_ Försiktigt återvände hon till medvetandet, och försökte frenetiskt att räkna ut var hon var och hur hon kommit dit. Det var fortfarande mörkt.

Hennes hjärna sprakade till liv. Det var mörkt för att hon blundade. Hon var Hinata, och hon hade svimmat eftersom Naruto hade lagt hennes arm om sin nacke. _Vänta lite… Trycket mot min kropp, kan det vara..?_ Hon vågade knappt öppna ögonen av rädsla för vad hon skulle se, men samtidigt kändes det spännande. Hon öppnade ögonen försiktigt och fann Narutos ansikte bara några få centimeter ifrån hennes. _Han bär mig!_ Tänkte hon lyckligt och började rodna igen. Hon skulle kunna sträcka sig fram och pussa honom, om hon ville. Denna tanke fick henne nästan att svimma igen, men hon kämpade emot allt vad hon kunde. Hon ville minnas detta senare.

Vattendropparna slog mot henne, och hennes kläder var genomblöta och klistrade sig mot henne. Hon frös lite, men hon tänkte inte ens på det. Det enda hon tänkte på var hur nära han var. Hon hade aldrig varit så nära honom, knappt ens i hennes vildaste drömmar… _Fast det där var kanske en överdrift,_ erkände hon för sig själv och rodnade ännu mer. Hon upptäckte att hon hade armarna om Naruto, men eftersom han inte tagit bort dem kanske han inte märkt det, och hon ville inte att han skulle märka det heller. Hon önskade att hon kunde samla mod nog att säga till honom att hon tyckte om honom. Hon skulle aldrig våga säga att hon älskade honom, men tycka om honom var inte lika farligt. Det enda problemet var att hon själv visste hur mycket hon "tyckte om" honom vilket gjorde det precis lika svårt att säga som den oförskönade sanningen.

Hon samlade mod till sig för att bara krama honom så lite att han inte märkte det, bara så att hon kunde ha något att komma ihåg till senare, men kom på andra tankar när hon såg hans ansikte. Dropparna som rann ner för hans kinder var inte bara regn, det var tårar blandade i dem. Hon behövde ingen Byakygan för att se det.

"Na-Naruto, är du OK?" frågade hon försiktigt.

Han hoppade till och vände blicken mot henne. "Ja, jag mår bra. Det är dig jag oroar mig för." Han log, men Hinata visste att han inte var så glad som han ville att hon skulle tro. Det fanns mycket smärta och sorg bakom leendet, det visste Hinata mycket väl. Hon hade alltid stått bakom honom, och även om han inte märkt det, tittat på honom från skuggan när han gråtit efter att alla fryst ute honom. Hon hade velat gå fram och trösta honom de gångerna, velat det så mycket att hon själv nästan börjat gråta när hon inte vågade.

"Jag är OK." sade hon, och till sin egen förvåning tillade hon: "M-men… Naruto-kun… Du gråter…"

"Hah, näh!" Naruto försökte ge henne ett ännu större leende, men Hinata visste att smärtan bakom bara blivit starkare. "Det är bara regn, inte tårar." Hans smärta gjorde henne nedslagen. Hon ville berätta för honom att hon förstod vad han kände, att han kunde säga allt till henne, att hon ville försöka göra sitt bästa för att trösta honom. Hon ville att han skulle lyssna på henne, trösta henne. Hon ville att de skulle dela sina liv och sin smärta med varandra. Hon ville trösta honom. Hon ville det så mycket att det gjorde ont.

"Naruto…" Hon visste precis varför han var ledsen. Han var ensam. Han ville mer än någonting annat i världen ha någon som tyckte om honom, som älskade honom. Hon antog därför att det bästa hon kunde säga var att någon tyckte om honom. "Jag… Det… Det finns någon som tycker om dig."

Naruto stelnade plötsligt till. "Vad sa du?"

Hinata kände hur paniken strömmade till. "Jag, ehm…" Hon kunde inte komma på något att säga, eller rättare sagt, någonting hon vågade säga. "Sakura tycker om dig." Sade hon, fast det hon egentligen ville säga var 'Jag tycker om dig.'

Naruto rörde sig inte, och hans röst var alldeles tom och tonlös när han frågade: "Vad får dig att tro det?"

Hon avskydde den tomma rösten. Hon hade aldrig tidigare hört honom låta så, och hon hatade det! Hon måste komma på någontting, en lögn, någonting som kunde rädda henne från den här situationen utan att han misstänkte någonting om vad hon velat säga egentligen, eller vad hon menat. "Hon berättade det för mig." ljög hon ynkligt. Hon kunde inte komma på något bättre, och stålsatte sig för reaktionen.

Narutos leende, ett litet stillsamt leende, tillsammans med alldeles blanka och tomma ögon, fick henne nästan att gråta. "Ljug inte för mig, Hinata. Jag hatar när alla tar mig för en idiot." Hans röst hade gått från tonlös till kylig och arg. Hon önskade att hon kunde svimma, så kanske han inte skulle låtsas om det senare. Han kanske till och med kunde avfärda det hon sagt som sludder. Hon kunde givetvis inte. När hon väl behövde svimma kunde hon inte, det var typiskt henne.

"N-N-Naruto, nej, jag…"

"Jag hatar när folk ser ner på mig. Jag hatar det mer än när de är rädda för mig. 'Titta, där är Naruto, den korkade utfällingen, hela Konohas lille drop out, låt oss köra med honom, eftersom han inte har någon hjärna och inte klarar av ett enda uppdrag utan hjälp från Hokagen själv eller någon av elitseninerna.' Jag är ingen idiot, Hinata. Jag hade hoppats att du av alla människor hade lagt märke till det. Jag trodde faktiskt att du var annorlunda, snällare och mer omtänksam än alla andra i byn, men det är du inte, eller hur?"

"Naruto…" Hon kände hur tårarna brände i ögonen, men Naruto verkade inte se dem. Han hade börjat gå igen under tystnad, fortfarande med henne i famnen, men den kändes inte lika varm och vänlig, så beskyddande som den gjort innan. Vad skulle hon säga? Hon _hade_ ljugit för honom, det gick inte att förneka. Om hon skulle berätta för honom att hon gjort det för att hon tyckte synd om honom skulle han bara förakta henne ännu mer. Om hon bara kunde berätta för honom att hon blivit rädd och dragit till med en lögn när allt hon egentligen velat säga att _hon_ tyckte om honom! _Jag är en fegis. Det har jag alltid varit och kommer alltid att vara._ Hon snyftade till, och försökte undertrycka nästa snyftning, men misslyckades. Naruto ignorerade henne kallhjärtat.

"Det verkar som om du håller på att bli förkyld," sade han med sin låtsade hurtighet. "Tur för dig att vi är framme nu." Han satte försiktigt ner henne, något som förvånade henne. Hon hade väntat sig att han bara skulle släppa henne, och hon skulle förtjäna det. Men det var helt enkelt inte sån Naruto var, insåg hon och kände en ny våg av kärlek stiga upp inom henne. Han visade alltid vänlighet, även mot dem som inte förtjänade det. Hon såg upp mot sjukhuset. Det var tänt på en del rum och i receptionen. Det såg nästan hemtrevligt ut, och hon kunde redan känna hur varmt och skönt det skulle vara med en sjukhussäng och torra kläder mot hennes blöta kalla skinn.

"Tack." Viskade hon, men han hade försvunnit i tomma intet. Hon såg rörelser inne i receptionen. De som var där inne undrade kanske varför hon stod där och om hon behövde hjälp att komma in. _Nå,_ tänkte hon för sig själv. _Jag får inte ge upp nu. Att ge upp nu vore att svika min nino, ninjans väg. Det skulle vara att svika Narutos nindo._ Hon önskade att hon vågade leva efter sin nindo även när han befann sig inom synhåll. Hon mindes hans blanka ansiktsuttryck och drog styrka ifrån sorgon hon kände inom sig. Han kunde omöjligen hata henne mer än han gjorde nu, så att leta upp honom och försöka förklara skulle inte göra någon större skada.

Hon såg ner på sina blöta kläder. Bandaget under hennes verktygsväska började lossna av vätan, och hon huttrade. Hon _skulle_ bli förkyld om hon inte tog sig inomhus snarast möjligt. Fast det skulle vara värt det. Om hon lyckades få tag i honom och förklara, så skulle hon i alla fall inte behöva skämmas _inför sig själv._ Hon nickade beslutsamt och vände sig ifrån sjukhuset, vände sig från värmen och tryggheten och sprang i den riktning hon trodde Naruto valt, sprang i riktning mot Narutos lägenhet. Hon var ju trots allt inte skadad.


	2. Nattliga tankar

Together we rise, together we fall – Kapitel två, Nattliga tankar.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ Vrålade Naruto inombords där han sprang längs huvudleden och svängde in på gränden som ledde till hans hus. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ Han stannade till, satte sig ner och lutade sig mot väggen. Han såg på sina händer och skrattade. "Idiot," bekräftade han och ställde sig upp igen och började gå mot sin lägenhet. Vad skulle det där vara bra för? Han var inte ledsen, men inte heller glad. Han kände sig bara tom. Förvirrad. Vad hade det varit att bli arg över? Hon hade antagligen menat väl… nej, hon _hade_ menat väl. Det visste han. Han vägrade tro någonting annat. Hon ville bara vara snäll, det låg i hennes personlighet.

Det var bara det att han inte ville att hon skulle vara snäll mot honom. Han ville inte att hon skulle se honom som svag. Men det gjorde hon, annars skulle hon inte försöka trösta honom. Jaja, allt detta var hans eget fel. Om han hade låtit bli att lipa skulle det aldrig hänt. Han lutade huvudet bakåt och såg upp mot den grå himlen. Det var den tiden på året då det aldrig blev riktigt mörkt ute, inte ens mitt i natten, så han hade ingen aning om hur sent eller tidigt det var. Det regnade mindre nu, med det började blåsa upp ordentligt istället.

Han huttrade och gick i rask takt mot sin lägenhet. Han plockade fram nycklarna redan vid trapphusets början och gick upp för trapporna och vidare längs gången, förbi alla andra lägenheter. Innan han låste upp dörren vände han sig om, gick fram till räcket och såg ut över innergården som bestod av en liten gräsplätt, ett träd och en bänk med utsikt över ett stort plank. Han längtade till dagen han skulle bli Hokage. Då skulle han skaffa sig ett hem med utsikt. Inte nödvändigtvis ett fint hus, bara ett med utsikt över skogen. Dessutom skulle han ha utsikt över staden från Hokagens ämbetsrum.

Han suckade. Inte ens tanken på att bli Hokage kunde muntra upp honom. Vad skulle Hinata tänka om honom? Han hade betett sig som en skitstövel. Inte ens Sasuke skulle vara så okänslig. Hon hade börjat gråta, men han hade känt sig alldeles tom. Han hade uppfört sig som en ärkeskit, men samvetet hade vägrat infinna sig innan nu, när det var för sent. Toppen. Ett Kakashi samvete.

Han vände sig om, låste upp dörren och klev in. Han stängde dörren försiktigt efter sig och tände taklampan. Lampan blinkade några gånger innan den tändes. Rummet var inte särskilt rymligt, och kombinationen av hall och kök lämnade kanske en del att önska, men Naruto var nöjd så länge det dög att äta ramen i, och ramen kunde man äta var som helst. Han tog av sig sina blöta kläder och lade dem i en korg som stod i hans toalett. Därefter tog han på sig nya kläder, men struntade i overallen. Svart t-shirt och blå shorts fick räcka.

Det kändes skönt att komma i torra kläder, och tanken på ramen fick magen att kurra, så han gick ut ur sovrummen, stängde skiddörren bakom sig och plockade fram ett paket koppnudlar ur skåpet ovanför diskbänken. Han drog försiktigt av aluminiumlocket, noga med att inte tappa paketen. I hans ögon var det en dödssynd att spilla ut ramen. Han hällde på vatten ur kranen, ställde in koppen i mikron på fyra minuters koktid, innan han gick fram till köksbordet som stod uppställt mot väggen för att spara plats och välte det försiktigt till rätta.

Sedan var det bara att vänta. Han avskydde de här långa minuterna. Det kändes som om han skulle svälta ihjäl varje gång.

Hinata hoppade fram mellan hustaken och huttrade av vinddraget mot hennes blöta kläder. Hon hade inte tänkt sig för och råkat tappa bort sig eftersom hon inte var helt säker på var Narutos hus låg. Hon hade bara varit där en gång, och då hade hon bra gått förbi. Hon visste att det var en gränd, men viken av alla dessa nästan identiska gränder var det? Hon hoppade ifrån taket hon stod på, slog emot en väg, sköt ifrån med armar och ben, vände sig om i luften och landade fjäderlätt på huvudleden. Hon bestämde sig för att gå istället.

Hoppandet mellan taken gick snabbare, men hon såg inte så bra där uppifrån. Hon gick neråt längs huvudleden, ända fram till den stora porten, som var stängd för natten. Vakterna och deras hundar tittade på henne, men hon struntade i dem. Kanske visste de var Narutos hus låg, men om hon frågade dem skulle hennes far få reda på det, vilket skulle leda till pinsamma frågor om vad hon gjort mitt i natten hos en kille. Hennes mor skulle dö av skam.

Hon vände sig om och gick tillbaka upp längs huvudleden, förbi ramen köket där Naruto brukade äta ramen dagarna i ända. Hon brukade också äta där ibland, men när Naruto satt där brukade hon vänta tills han gått. Plötsligt mindes hon att Narutos hus borde ligga i närheten. Hon hade sett honom gå därifrån och… _Ja!_ Tänkt hon när hon såg inloppet till gränden hon sett honom gå in i. Hon sprang in i gränden och kände omedelbart igen trädet med den utskjutande grenen. Nu gällde det bara att lista ut i vilket hus och vilken lägenhet han bodde i.

Vilket hus han bodde i visade sig vara lätt när hon kom fram till grändens slut, det fanns bara ett. Hon funderade på att använda Byakygan, men var rädd för vad hon kunde få se i alla lägenheterna mitt i natten. Därför gick hon bara upp för trappan och kollade på namnskyltarna bredvid dörrarna. Det dröjde inte lång tid innan hon fann Narutos lägenhet, hans namnskylt rymde förutom namnet också en hel del obscena tecken och små tecknade bilder på honom med tummen upp med mera. Hon knackade tre gånger. Till en början var det bara tyst, men hon förnam den lilla fläcken av tystnad som markerade att det fanns någon där som ville förbli tyst. Hon knackade tre gånger igen, tre låga, artiga knackningar. Fortfarande inget svar. Hinata suckade för sig själv. Vad skulle hon göra nu? Hon kunde inte svika sin nindo nu, inte när hon kommit hit istället för att gå in i sjukhuset och spenderat natten där. Hon försökte med att knacka en sista gång, men fortfarande inget svar. Hon funderade på att kika in genom brevinkastet och försöka prata med honom, men det skulle verka lite väl påträngande. _Nåväl…_ tänkte hon. _Jag får inte ge upp, inte nu. Han kommer inte bli glad, men jag har inget val._

"Jouken!" sade hon och med ett chakraflöde genom hela armen för att ge slaget extra kraft slog hon in dörren. Det flög flisor ifrån gångjärnen när dörren slets loss ur karmen och flög in i lägenheten. Den landade med en duns på Narutos köksbord, gled sedan vidare tills den stötte emot Narutos koppramen och stannade. Ramenkoppen stod och balanserade vid bordskanten, balanserade precis på tyngdpunkten innan den tillslut föll ner i Narutos knän. Narutos blick hade följt dörrens luftfärd och glidande över bordet, sedan hade han tittat på koppens kamp mot tyngdlagen, och nu stirrade han förfärat på nudlarna i hans knä.

"Aj!" skrek han och flög upp ifrån stolen med händerna frenetiskt fäktande för att kyla ner det heta nudelspadet som rann ner längs hans ben. "Aj, aj, aj, aj… skrek han och dansade omkring i köket."

Hinata stod fortfarande med armen framför sig efter slaget. Hon såg tivlande på den, följde den och konstaterade att jo, nog satt den fast vid henne alltid. Det var hennes arm. VAD HADE HON GJORT EGENTLIGEN?! Hennes ansikte började brinna, och hon försökte dölja händerna bakom ryggen. Han skulle tycka hon var galen!

"Aj, aj, aj, vad var du tvungen att göra så för?" frågade Naruto och stannade in i sin dans. Nudlarna låg utspridda över halva köksgolvet. Han fortsatte att fläkta sina ben. "En normal person hade knackat!"

"Ja-Jag…" Hinata försökte gömma sig bakom sina händer så att han inte skulle se henne rodna. "Jag… Jag knackade faktiskt."

"Ja, och en normal person hade gått när hon inte fått något svar heller." Till Hinatas förvåning började Naruto skratta, ett klart, muntert skratt. "Du är allt en rolig prick du, Hinata. Snacka om överraskande beteende."

Hinata blev glad, men rodnade ännu mer. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga.

Naruto slutade sina fåfänga försök att kyla ner sina skållade ben och såg upp på henne, plötsligt allvarlig igen. "Jag hoppas att det var någonting viktigt. Du spillde just ut en alldeles perfekt kopp nudlar.

Plötsligt var tunghäftan tillbaka och hon kunde inte säga någonting alls. Hon försökte att undvika att se honom i ögonen. "Ja-Jag kom för att säga… att jag… um…"

"Hmm?" frågade Naruto uppfodrande. "Vad?"

Hon försökte säga någonting, men det vägrade komma fram. Vad skulle hon göra? En jouken mot bröstet skulle hindra honom från att följa henne, så hon kunde fly. Men det skulle inte göra saken bättre. "Jag.. um… Jag kom för att säga…" Narutos ansikte förblev uttryckslöst. "Jag menade inte… att… Jag menaar…"_Säg någonting!_ Narutos blick var fäst på henne och hon kunde inte titta bort helt. Hon gjorde som hon brukade när hon blev nervös och började trycka fingerspetsarna mot varandra framför ansiktet. "Förlåt." avslutade hon tyst och väntade på hans reaktion.

Till en början sade han ingenting, sedan flinade han, ett uppriktigt flin, ett av flinen hon älskade så mycket. Och hon flinade åt henne. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle ta vägen, hennes ansikte nästan sved. Hon började också le osäkert. "Det gör inget, Hinata." försäkrade Naruto. "Det är OK."

Hinata började känna sig svimfärdig igen, och Naruto anade oråd. "Tänk inte ens tanken, Hinata!" varnade han vänligt. "Sätt dig ner istället."

"Mhm…" sade hon och tvingade sig att låta bli. Naruto drog, till hennes förvåning, fram en stol åt henne så att hon kunde sunka ner på den. Det plaskade om hennes kläder och det droppade på golvet. "Um…" började hon, men Naruto kom före henne.

"Det är bäst att du får på dig torra kläder innan du blir förkyld," sade han, men undvek att se henne i ögonen. Hinata trodde att hennes rodnad skulle bli permanent.

"Na-Naruto…"

"Hmm?" Han vägrade fortfarande att se henne i ögonen. Han hade tagit fram en disktrasa och började tvätta golvet.

"Jag… jag har inga kläder…" Naruto stelnade till, men fortsatte sedan att torka.

"Jag har kläder du kan låna. Inga underkläder dock." Tillade han och försökte att inte skratta. "Du kan låna såklart, om du vill. Men det är upp till dig."

"Ja, det vill jag," sade Hinata och önskade att hon skulle vakna snart. Hon kände sig både generad och glad över att vara här. "Men… um… Var ska jag…"

"Jag ska bara hämta lite kläder åt dig…" sade Naruto utan att lyssna.

Hon nickade, men han såg henne fortfarande inte i ansiktet, så det spelade ingen roll. "Um." sade hon beslutsamt, vilket fick honom att lägga ifrån sig trasan och skjuta upp en skjutdörr som ledde in till någonting som Hinata antog var sovrummet. Han kom ut igen med en klädhög i famnen som han gav Hinata.

"Du kan byta om på toaletten," sade han och pekade på en dörr som Hinata hittills inte lagt märke till höger om spillrorna av ytterdörrens karm. Hon nickade och reste sig för att gå in. "Och du…" fortsatte han, och hon stannade till. "Använd handtaget. Det finns ett sånt med." Han började fnissa, och Hinata, ars rodnad lagt sig medan han var inne och letade upp kläder åt henne, återvände. Hon gick in på toaletten och stängde snabbt dörren bakom sig. Genom dörren kunde hon höra hur Naruto bröt ihop av skratt. Hon upptäckte till sin förskräckelse att även hon fnissade för sig själv och såg sig skyldigt omkring. Toaletten var inte särskilt ren, men den var funktionsduglig. Där fanns en dusch och en toalettstol, ett handfat och ett medecinskåp.

Hon klev in i duschen, vilken var renast, och började klä av sig sina blöta kläder. Det var jobbigt, då allting var genomblött och satt som klister på hennes kropp. När hon väl var färdig vred hon ur dem och vek ihop dem så gott det gick. Sedan klev hon ur duschen igen och kände ett vinddrag ifrån fönstret. Hon huttrade och plockade åt sig Narutos kläder. Hon drog den blå t-shirten över huvudet, men stannade sedan upp. Kläderna luktade lite som Naruto. Samma tvättmedel, antog hon, men drog ändå ett djupt andetag innan hon fortsatte att klä på sig.

Det kändes konstigt utan någonting under t-shirten, men det kunde inte hjälpas. Hon tog sedan på sig ett bar ljusblå boxershorts, konstigt nog med lövbyns emblem på vänstra skinkan. Det kändes konstigt att ha på sig killkläder, men de var bättre än de blöta sakerna hon hade innan. Slutligen tog hon på sig de vita byxorna som slutade en liten bit nedanför knäna, inte helt olika hennes egna. Kanske var det så han tänkt när han valde ut dem. Hon log. Han var omtänksam ändå, fast kanske inte samma sätt som de flesta andra. Hon vände sig om och såg sig i spegeln. Hennes vita ögon såg tillbaka på henne. Hon såg annorlunda ut i sina nya kläder, men hon brydde sig inte. Hon luktade och såg ut som Naruto.

Hon vände sig bort ifrån spegeln och sträckte fram handen mot handtaget för att gå ut. Plötsligt tvekade hon. Såg hon bra ut? Nej, det gjorde hon inte, hon såg inte riktigt klok ut. Men det gick inte att göra någonting åt. Det spelade ändå ingen roll hur hon såg ut, han skulle inte bry sig mer än han skulle bry sig om Kakashi kom till honom klädd såhär… Fast om Kakashi skulle komma klädd såhär skulle i alla fall _hon_ ana oråd. Hon skrattade åt tanken och tryckte ner handtaget och klev ut i köket.

Naruto hade städat upp under tiden hon bytte om och satt nu med stängda ögon i köksstolen. Hon stängde försiktigt dörren efter sig och tittade på honom. Han flinade för sig själv, och hon undrade vad han tänkte på.

"Naruto…" sade hon försiktigt. "Vad gör du?"

Naruto öppnade ögonen och log oskyldigt. "Ingenting." försäkrade han. "Skall du gå hem nu?"

Hinata blev förvånad. Hon hade inte tänkt så långt. Hon skulle bli genomblöt innan hon kom hem för hon hade inte tillräckligt med chakra kvar för att undvika regndropparna hela vägen till Hyugadelen av byn. Om hon gav sig iväg skulle hon säkerligen bli sjuk av kylan, och skulle hon stanna här kunde hennes far märka det. Nåja, vad skulle han kunna säga? Hon behövde bara säga att hon stannat hos en ninja för att slippa bli sjuk.

"Jag… Skulle jag kunna få stanna här?" sade hon och blev illröd. Naruto tittade på henne.

"Varför rodnar du hela tiden, Hinata?" frågade han istället för att svara. "Så fort du säger någonting stammar du och rodnar."

"Um, jag…" Hon rodnade ännu mer. "Jag, um.."

"Är du… rädd för mig?" frågade han. Han lät inte tom, som tidigare, snarare avvaktande.

"Nej!" utbrast hon till sin egen förvåning. "Nej, det är bara det att… att… Jag…" _Säg det bara._ "Jag är blyg.." nästan viskade hon, och dolde snabbt ansiktet bakom sina fingrar. Hon hade väntat sig att han skulle skratta, men han bara nickade.

"Jaha," sade han, tydligt lättad. "Jag har alltid undrat, men jag har aldrig frågat."

Hinata slappnade av. Det kändes så konstigt. Det kändes plötsligt nästan normalt. Han hade inte dömt henne eller kallat henne svag. Han hade bara accepterat det. Det började pirra i magen igen, och hon log. Lyckligtvis doldes leendet av hennes fingrar. "Nåja," han log. "Det är sent. Du kan lägga dig i mitt sovrum. Jag ligger i köket på i min sovsäck."

Hinata ryckte till i hela kroppen. Det kändes som om all blygsel var borta. "Jag… Det är OK du vet. Vi kan ligga skavfötters…" Nåja, helt borta var den inte. Hon rodnade i alla fall, men det kändes bättre än det brukade. Hon tittade upp från sina fingrar och såg in i hans ansikte. Han log, men skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det blir nog bäst om jag sover här ute." sade han, vilket fick henne att skämmas igen. "Du behöver inte tänka på mig." Vad tänkte han nu om henne? Han tyckte kanske att hon var pervers. Hon skrattade till, men slutade och såg förskräckt på Naruto, som såg förvånad ut.

Han hade aldrig hört henne skratta rakt ut. Hon var så vacker när hon var glad. Ett tag hade hon lett mot honom, även om hon verkade tro att han inte såg det. Han ville få henne att le igen. Han ville egentligen inget hellre än att sova i samma säng som henne, känna hennes värme och närhet. Då skulle han kanske våga somna igen, även om han visste att Kyubi skulle föra bort honom igen. Han skakade huvudet och kände sig pervers. Hon skulle bara sova över för att hennes kläder var blöta och hon inte ville bli sjuk, inget annat. Hon erbjöd sig att dela säng bara för att vara snäll.

De reste sig upp och Naruto ledde in henne i rummet. Hon såg sig omkring, och han gick ut ur rummet igen. Hon hade väntat sig att finna planscher på snygga tjejer på väggarna, hon hade väntat sig några herrtidningar utspridda lite varstans, hon hade väntat sig skräp och smutsiga kläder i drivor. Det fanns inget sådant, bara en säng, en klädeskista, en TV framför sängen och en darttavla med en tecknad bild av Orochimaru på.

Hon slöt ögonen och aktiverade Byakyugan. Hon var enormt nyfiken på om han verkligen var så renlig eller om han bara gömt undan skräpet någonstans. Nej, det fanns ingenting så vitt hon kunde se. Hon avaktiverade sin Byakygan igen och kände sig skyldig. Hon hade ingen rätt att spionera. Hon vände sig mot den stängda skjutdörren. Ute i köket hörde hon Naruto stöka i ett av skåpen, antagligen på jakt efter sin sovsäck. Hon hörde hur han rullade ut den och kröp ner i den.

Själv kände hon sig inte alls trött, inte egentligen. Det hade hänt mycket på en kväll. Hon hade följt sin nindo fullt ut, och hade kommit mycket närmre Naruto än någonsin. De hade varit ensamma med varandra och pratat med varandra, utan att någon stört dem eller att något kommit emellan. Det kändes skönt.

Hon såg ner mot bädden. Den såg inbjudande ut, och även hon kröp till sängs. Hon låg en stund och tittade upp i taket. Där fanns jack efter kurenaier och shurikens i taket, vilket fick henne att le. Han var inte helt pedantisk i alla fall. Hon vände sig på sidan och såg ut genom fönstret istället. Hon kände sig så lugn. Hon hade aldrig känt sig så lugn tillsammans med Naruto. Tillsammans med någon annan över huvud taget, inte ens sin mamma och pappa. Hon tänkte på erbjudandet hon gett om att dela säng. Hon visste att hon aldrig skulle våga göra något liknande igen. Hon visste att hon skulle vara lika blyg som vanligt imorgon, hur lite hon än ville. Hon tänkte på hans värme mot henne när han burit henne, mindes hans lukt.

Hon vände sig mot köket, mot Naruto.

I rummet intill låg Naruto i egna tankar. Dörren hade han ställt framflr vad som fanns kvar av dörröppningen och ställt köksbordet bakom så att den inte skulle blåsa omkull. Även hans natt hade varit händelsefull. Kyubi. Hinata som pötsligt blivit vacker, och som dessutom pratat med honom. Han tänkte på henne i hans rum. Han undrade om hon sov. Han började glida in på Ero-senin spåret igen, och han tvingade sig att sluta. Det var inte juste mot henne, som kommit hit och riskerat att bli sjuk bara för att han blivit en sån lipsill. Hon var för snäll för sitt eget bästa. Han tänkte på det hon sagt. Hon var blyg, att han aldrig märkt det innan. Han kanske var lite för okänslig ändå, kanske hade Sakura rätt. Nåja, det här var ju ett steg i rätt riktning om inte annat.

Åh, vad han önskade att han kunnat vara okänslig nog att inte insistera på att sova här. Golvet var hårt, och han saknade värmen från när han burit henne innan. Han försökte minnas känslan när hon kurat ihop sig mot honom. Det hade känts… Fantastiskt. Det hade känts som om han var viktig för någon, som om någon ville ha honom… Han hade känt sig… Älskad? Ja, det måste vara så det kändes. Han vände sig på rygg och lyssnade på nattens ljud, som sakta övergick till ljudet av fågelkvitter. Det började bli morgon, och det hade slutat regna. Han måste sova nu. Han slöt ögonen och väntade på att sömnen skulle infalla, och han kände hur den sakta men säkert kom. Precis innan han somnade hörde han hur skjutdörren öppnades och Hinata kom in i rummet. Han låtsades sova, eftersom hon antagligen bara skulle till toaletten.

Till hans förvåning gick inte stegen mot toaletten, utan mot honom. Han vågade inte öppna ögonen. Hon tittade nog bara till honom. Sedan kände han hur hon smög sig ner i hans sovsäck och lade armarna runt honom. Han kände hennes värme och visste inte vad han skulle ta sig till eller tro.

"Hi-Hinata…" Började han, men hon svarade inte, utan borrade bara in ansikten i hans rygg och kramade om honom. Var hon vaken? Kanske gick hon i sömnen och trodde hon var hemma? Han visste inte vad hon skulle tro. "Är du vaken?" frågade han klentroget.

Han kände hur hon log mot hans rygg. "Sch." sade hon bara.

Naruto kunde inte tro det. Fjärilarna i magen hade lagt sig i hans bröst, och genererade nu tilltäckligt mycket flygkraft för att få honom att nästan sväva iväg, men det ville han inte. Han vågade inte ens röra sig. Han låg alldeles blickstilla och såg in i väggen. Efter en stund började Hinata andas med djupa, jämna andetag, och hon pep i näsan. Han började nästan gråta. Han visste inte om det ens var sant. Drömde han?

_Om jag drömmer så är det i alla fall en bra dröm_, tänkte han och tryckte sig mot Hinatas värme. Deras ben låg intill varandra, hud mot hud. _Verkligen en bra dröm._


	3. Under eken

Together we rise, together we fall – Kapitel tre

Solen gick upp över Konoha, och sakta med säkert, centimeter för centimeter, vann den på mörkret och skuggan som flydde upp mot bergen, bort från det brinnande ljuset. Tsunade var redan vaken och såg ut över byn. Varenda ninja i hela byn var vaken, och hade varit det sedan tidigt på morgonen då hon blivit väckt av Hygaklanens överhuvud. Han hade skickat Shizune att väcka henne, och när hon kom in i ämbetsrummet en kvart senare med påsar under ögonen, satt han lugnt och stilla framför hennes skrivbord. Hon hade satt sig ner och frågat varför han väckt henne mitt i natten. Han hade svarat, och nu gick halva byn skallgång efter Hyuga Hinata, som han misstänkte kidnappats.

Tsunade var av en annan mening. Flickan var ju trots allt sexton. Men så var han Hyugaklanens överhuvud, och hon hade inte råd att bli ovän med honom. Hennes sensei, Kurenai, hade lett mystiskt när hon hörde nyheten, och föreslagit att Tsunade skulle skicka över någon till Narutos hus för att väcka honom och få honom att delta i skallgångskedjan.

Tsunade hade sina misstankar om vad det handlade om, men valde att strunta i det och bara skicka över en av ninjorna till Narutos hus. Kanske fanns Hinata där, kanske inte. Det spelade egentligen ingen roll, baran någon ruskade liv i Naruto lika bryskt som hon blivit väckt

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Genma!"

"Hai!" svarade Genma bakom henne.

Hon vände sig om och såg in i hans trötta ögon. Han hade fortfarande kvar den där irriterande ovanan att gå omkring och tugga på tandpetare hela tiden. "Stick iväg och väck Uzumaki Naruto. Han skall hjälpa till i skallgången."

Genma nickade och var försvunnen. Hon satte sig ner bakom skrivbordet igen och såg butter ut. "Shizune!" ropade hon ilsket. "Hur går det med den där frukosten?"

Genma hoppade fram mellan hustaken mot Narutos hus. Han tänkte aldrig på varför han fick sina order, han utförde dem bara, men han kunde inte hindra att han kände sig förvirrad Varför Naruto? Han var ju knappast den skarpaste kurenaien i väskan. _Men_, påminde han sig själv, _order är order._

Han landade på huk i trädet på uteplatsen bakom Narutos hus. Han rätade på sig och såg på lägenhetsdörrarna. Det tog inte lång tid att hitta Narutos dörr. Eller vad som fanns kvar av den. Han skakade på huvudet. Någon hade slagit in dörren, förmodligen Naruto själv. Han hoppade ner på gräsplätten och smög försiktigt fram mot trappan. Man kunde inte vara nog försiktigt. Ninjans första regel var att se det som låg gömt under det som låg gömt. Med andra ord, allting är inte alltid som det verkar.

Försiktigt klev han upp för trappan, undersökte densiteten och spänningen i träet för att undvika de trappsteg som skulle knarra om han klev på dem. Han höll sig längs med väggen hela tiden när han smög förbi dörr efter dörr tills han kom fram till resterna av Narutos dörr. Han sköt den försiktigt åt sidan. Där inne på köksgolvet låg Naruto i en sovsäck, tillsammans med…

"…?" Var allt han kunde få fram. Sedan fick han näsblod.

Tsunade satt och tittade ut över byn igen, halvvägs igenom sin frukost, när hon hörde ett snörvlande bakom sig.

"Aha, några nyheter om Hinata." frågade hon, fullkomligt medveten om vem som stod bakom henne.

"Hon är här," svarade Genma, vilket fick Tsunade att snabbt vända sig om. Genma stod och höll Naruto och Hinata framför sig, och snörvlandet kom ifrån hans näsa, ur viken det stod två vita pappers tussar som små horn.

"Vad har du råkat ut för?" frågade hon förvånat. Han hade torkat blod på överläppen. Han såg bara tomt på henne, och tänkte tydligen inte svara. "Nåväl, var hittade ni henne?"

"Hos Naruto." svarade Genma tonlöst. Tsunade stelnade till och tittade på Naruto, som försökte se ut som om han tillhörde det övriga möblemanget.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" började hon lugnt. "Av alla dina urbota fåniga och dumma upptåg är det här det värsta. Se till att få bort klonen härifrån."

"Um…" sade klonen som såg ut som Hinata. "Jag… Ja-Jag är ingen.."

"Jaja, jättebra skådespel Naruto." sade Tsunade och skakade på huvudet. "Ta bort henne nu eller så slår jag till henne så att hon försvinner." Hinataklonen blev plötsligt blek.

"Hon… hehe… Hon är… Den verklige Hinata… hehe?" skrattade Naruto osäkert och såg generad ut. Det var alltså som hon hade misstänkt. Hon kämpade för att inte skratta åt det hela. Kurenai hade vetat mycket väl vad som hänt, och satt förmodligen och skrattade någonstans i sin ensamhet. Tankarna återvände till Hinatas far, och alla tankar på skratt försvann.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Gå ut i korridoren." Hon vinkade mot dörren, och Hinata rörde sig mot den. När hon var halvvägs genom rummet tillade Tsunade: "Jag skulle råda dig att inte berätta om det här för någon. Du kan lita på att Genma också håller tyst." Genma nickade bara, och försökte sitt bästa för att se ut som om de vita tussarna inte besvärade honom alls. "Kom tillbaka in hit när Naruto kommer ut. Inget småprat ute i korridoren!"

Hinata tvekade en stund och försökte stålsätta sig för utskällningen. Det kunde omöjligt vara något annat. Hon måste stå för det hon gjorde igår, hon kunde inte svika sin nindo. Konstigt nog kände hon sig mycket säkrare på sin förmåga att följa den efter gårdagens händelser. "Hai." sade Hinata tyst och lämnade rummet. Så snart dörren stängts vände Tsunade uppmärksamheten mot Naruto.

Naruto stålsatte sig för de kommande slagen. Hon skulle slå ihjäl honom, det var han säker på. Han började svettas i ansiktet. Skulle hon slå honom i magen eller huvudet? Kanske mellan benen? Det skulle kanske vara mer passande. Han undrade om hon tänkte hela honom och börja om igen när han väl tappat medvetandet.

"Naruto." sade hon lugnt, och han stelnade till. "Jag måste gratulera."

Naruto ramlade omkull. "Va?!" utbrast han. "Skall du inte skälla på mig?"

"Nej," sade Tsunade och försökte undertrycka ett leende. "Jag vill bara ge dig ett råd." Plötsligt blev hon allvarlig igen. "Var försiktig. Jag vet inte hur ni två lyckades bli ihop, som är så olika, men var försiktig. Hinatas far kommer inte gilla det här om det kommer ut. Du är inte precis en svärförälders dröm, speciellt inte om föräldrarna är strikta och traditionsbundna, och dessutom har ett stort arv att förvalta." Hon suckade. "Du har då en förmåga att skaffa dig problem, Naruto."

"De kan ju försöka hindra mig." Sade Naruto trotsigt, trotsigare än han kände sig. Han kanske slog Neji i chuunin examen, men han tvivlade starkt att han skulle slå honom nu. Neji skulle givetvis inte döda honom, han var skyldig Naruto en del, utan bara se till att han aldrig mer lämnade sjukhuset. Han fick anstränga sig för att inte darra vid bara tanken. "Det lovar jag dig att de inte kommer att lyckas med. Och jag tar inte tillbaka mina löften, Old Lady Tsunade."

Hon nickade åt honom. "Jag vet det, och om du någonsin vill bli Hokage borde du fortsätta leva efter det." Hon nickade mot dörren. "Gå hem nu."

Hans huvud surrade av hundratals tankar när han gick mot dörren. Hinatas far… Neji… Hinata… Genmas perversa associationer… Det var hans eget fel att han fick näsblod, de hade varit fullt påklädda och legat rygg mot rygg i en sovsäck. Han skakade på huvudet när han tryckte ner dörrhandtaget och såg sig om efter Hinata. Hon stod en bit längre ner i korridoren nästan utom synhåll. Hon sken upp när deras blickar möttes, men hon försökte fortfarande gömma sitt vackra leende bakom sina fingrar, och såg honom inte i ansiktet. Han kände sig ändå mycket gladare, och alla problemen verkade inte särskilt stora längre. Han log och gick mot henne. Hon stod kvar och väntade på honom, och när han kom fram började hon mumla.

"Na-Naruto, om igår…" Hon började rodna, men han skakade bestämt på huvudet.

"Inget prat, Hokagens order." sade han och skrattade. "Förstår inte vad det skulle spela för roll. Vi syns på slätten sen."

Hinata såg förvånad ut. "S-slätten?"

"Ja, du vet… Där vi åt picknick tillsammans… Jag tar med risbullar. Vi syns klockan tolv!" Han skrattade och vinkade farväl. Hinata var så glad att hon ville sjunga. Hon hade en date! Fast kanske hade hon haft en date redan igår, bara att ingen kallat det så. Plötsligt blev hon osäker. Vad väntade han sig av henne på en date? Såg han det ens som en date? Hon visste inte, men hon bestämde sig för att i alla fall byta om först. Det var ju trots allt två timmar kvar, och om hon skyndade sig skulle det inte bli några problem. Hon insåg att Hokagen väntade och skyndade sig in på kontoret.

"Ho-Hokage-sama," mumlade hon och böjde respektfullt på huvudet. Tsunade såg på henne över sina sammanflätade händer. Hon undrade vad som väntade henne. Naruto hade verkat obesvärad när han kom ut, men han var ju van vid utskällningar och tog inte lika illa vid sig. _Jag borde bli mer som han,_ tänkte hon bestämt. _Jag skall inte bli generad eller ledsen, oavsett vad hon säger!_

Tsunade fortsatte inspektera henne över sina händer. Hon var söt, kanske inte lika söt som Sakura, Ino eller Tenten, men fortfarande vacker på sitt eget charmiga vis. Hon förstod varför Naruto fattat tycke för henne, men deras personligheter var ju så olika. Antingen skulle de matcha varandra perfekt, eller så skulle båda dra åt varsitt håll och på så sätt slita varandra i stycken tills de inte kände igen varandra. Hon hoppades på det tidigare

"Du har Narutos kläder på dig," konstaterade hon. Hinata nickade bara, till Tsunades förvåning helt utan att rodna. Dock såg hon henne inte i ögonen, inte riktigt. Hon var imponerad. Vart än Naruto drog fram förändrades folk. Han hade den kraften, vilket var tur för honom, annars skulle han inte ha levt idag. Gud vet hur, men han hade till och med förändrat henne. "Får jag fråga hur du tänkt förklara det för din far?"

Hinata stelnade till och fick ett oroligt ansiktsuttryck. Ja, vad skulle hon säga egentligen? Hon tänkte efter en stund. Hon hade aldrig ljugit för sin far, det hade inte funnits någon vits eftersom hennes rodnad skulle avslöja henne om hon försökte. "Jag… Jag kommer säga sanningen."

Tsunade höjde på ögonbrynen. "Inser du vad Naruto…"

"Jag kommer säga sanningen, eftersom… eftersom jag inte kan ljuga," sade Hinata lågt, men fortfarande utan att rodna. Hon såg till och med Tsunade i ansiktet nu. "Jag kommer säga vad han _behöver_ veta, och det är att jag var för trött för att ta mig hem efter träningen igår och dessutom inte ville bli sjuk. Därför sov jag över hos Naruto och lånade torra kläder."

"Han kommer inte gilla det, Hinata," varnade Tsunade.

"Nej," erkände Hinata för sig själv. "Nej, det kommer han inte. Men han kommer gilla det bättre än sanningen."

Tsunade nickade, fortfarande med ögonen spända i henne. Hinata ville gå, hon ville träffa Naruto igen, inte stå här och bli utstirrad. "Hinata."

"Ja?"

"Som en före detta läkarninja måste jag säga…" sade Tsunade med stängda ögon. "Att du alltid kan komma till mig eller till någon annan läkarninja. Vi har tystnadsplikt."

Hinata förstod inte vad hon menade, men när det väl gick upp för henne kunde hon inte göra annat än rodna. Hon ville sjunka igenom golvet… Eller fly med hjälp av Kawarimi no jitsu, så att Hokage-sama kunde stå här och ösa profaniteter över en vas eller något.

"J-Jag… V-vi har inte…" började Hinata, som kände sig manad att förklara det för att undvika missförstånd. "Vi…"

Tsunade nickade. "Jag misstänkte det. Jag tänkte mer på i framtiden."

När Hinata lämnade ämbetsrummet trodde hon att hon skulle dö av harm, men hon hade i alla fall inte blivit rädd. Hon suckade för sig själv. Hon hade lovat att inte bli generad. Fast hon hade gjort sitt bästa. Hon gick ner längs korridoren, men hennes tankar var någon annanstans, långt tillbaka i tiden, när hon såg Naruto för första gången.

Han skulle redovisa sin Henge no jitsu inför klassen, och misslyckades fatalt med den. Hon hade själv oroat sig för hur hon skulle klara det, och när alla i klassen skrattade satt hon tyst och såg på. Hon tyckte synd om honom, och hoppades att hennes Henge skulle vara bättre, när han plötsligt vände sig om och skrattade med klassen och sade att det var på skoj. Sedan försökte han igen. Och igen. Och igen… Han misslyckades, och alla skrattade.

Imponerad hade Hinata sett på hans försök, önskade att hon själv hade vågat försöka gång på gång, trots att alla skrattade åt honom. Sedan, när han väl slutade, så var det inte som om han gav upp, han bara slutade att försöka för tillfället. Hans min och kroppsspråk visade tydligt att han inte tänkte låta sig besegras. Sedan hade han vänt sig om och sagt åt klassen att hans dröm var att bli Hokage.

Då hade alla skrattat mer, för de såg bara ytan, inte vad som fanns under den. Hon hade sett pojken där under, hans styrka och vilja att bevisa för alla att han var stark. Hon hade känt hans tilltro till sin egen förmåga att sätta sig över folks fördomar mot honom. Han skulle gå om dem, och gjorde han inte det skulle han dö medan han försökte.

Det var då hon bestämt sig för att börja följa efter honom, och efter ett tag kände hon hur han började visa henne, utan att själv veta det, hur man trodde på sig själv. Varje dag tillsammans med honom, vare sig om han kände till ens närvaro eller inte, var att lära sig någonting nytt om sig själv. Bara att befinna sig i närheten av honom fick en att lita på sin egen styrka. Hon kunde inte förstå att ingen förutom hon förstod det. Han skulle bli den bästa Hokagen Konoha någonsin haft. _Han_ kommer_ att bli det._ Rättade hon sig själv och log.

Hon klev ut i solljuset och kände det mot ansiktet, kände doften av det blöta gräset och gruset efter nattens regn. Hon kände sig lyckligare än någonsin när och med springande steg sprang hemåt mot Hyugadelen av staden. Hon var nära att skutta, men kom på att någon kunde se henne, och lät bli. Folk skulle bli misstänksamma om _hon_ skuttade omkring och såg almänt lycklig ut. Dessutom skulle hon skämmas om hennes far fick reda på att hon, Hyugaklanens arvtagerska, _skuttade_ omkring.

Tanken på hennes var fick lite av ljuset i hennes hjärta att mörkas tillfälligt. Hon älskade honom, men hon visste inte om han älskade henne. Han skällde aldrig på henne, han var alltid lugn och besinnad, frågade henne vad hon gjort, vad hon tyckte om det, och om hon ansåg det vara värdigt av Hyugaklanens arvtagerska att göra så. Han frågade givetvis inte det sista rakt ut, men det var det intrycket hon fick. Han fick henne att skämmas över sig själv.

Hon skakade på huvudet. Så fick man inte tänka om sin far, det visste hon. Dessutom skulle hon på date med Naruto. Tanken fick henne att bli glad igen. Hon skulle inte skutta, men att se fånigt glad ut kunde hon inte hjälpa. Hon sprang längs en väg av trampad jord med hus på båda sidor. Hon tog sats och hoppade mot en mur till vänster, tryckte ifrån med benen mot den, vände sig om mot husväggen till höger, slog emot den med och tryckte ifrån. Hon upprepade detta till hon kom upp på taket. Hon stod stilla en stund och pustade ut innan hon började springa över taken i riktning mot sitt hem.

"Oy, Hinata!" hörde hon en röst nerifrån gatan. Där nere stod Kiba och Akimaru och såg upp mot henne, Kiba med en skyggande hand för ögonen. "Vad har du varit? Jag och Akimaru skickades ut i skogen klockan sju i morse för att leta reda på dig!"

Hinata landade och tittade ner på taket. "Förlåt, Kiba-kun." sade hon, och hoppades att solen hon hade i ryggen hindrade honom från att se vems…

"Hinata… Är inte det där Narutos kläder?" undrade han förvirrat. "Och…" Han sniffade i luften. "Du luktar Naruto… Inte bara tvätt medel utan…"

Hans ansikte blev plötsligt alldeles blankt. "Åh," sade han enkelt. "Jaha."

Hinata blev illröd. "Jag…"

Kiba kunde inte tro att det var sant. Så Hinata och Naruto hade äntligen blivit ihop? De passade bra. Han var tvungen att erkänna att han gillat henne ett tag, men inte sedan han och Tenten blivit ihop. Han hade insett att han behövde någon som skällde på honom, inte någon som bara vände ner blicken när han blev arg.

Hinata såg ner i marken och rodnade. "Jag… Jag måste vidare. Snälla, säg ingenting till min far." Hon hoppade över taket och försvann bort i fjärran. Kiba och Akimaru stod kvar och såg efter henne, sedan tittade Kiba ner på Akamaru. Han var inte längre en liten valp, han räckte honom till höfterna och hans vita päls hade ersats med en mörkare grå ton. Han påminde lite om en varg. Fast han var fortfarande samma Akimaru, det visste Kiba, även om ingen annan såg det. Akimaru tittade redan på honom.

"Kusligt." sade han bara. Akimaru gläfste instämmande. Han fick bilder av Naruto och Hinata i huvudet, men han visste att inget olämpligt försigått mellan dem. Han hade känt lukten av sig själv och Tenten efter deras första natt, och det luktade speciellt. Akimaru hade vägrat titta på honom ett helt dygn efteråt. Förmodligen svartsjuk över att behöva dela Kibas uppmärksamhet med någon annan. "Nåja, vi drar till Tenten istället." sade Kiba. Akimaru gnällde osäkert men gjorde ansats åt att följa med honom. _Nåja, _tänkte Akimaru. _Framsteg. I vanliga fall skulle han vägra röra sig. Kanske är det för att Tenten brukar klia honom bakom örat._ Han kände ett styng av svartsjuka han med. "Nej, jag bara skojade med dig, Akimaru. Kom, vi drar och tränar."

De sprang sin väg ut mot skogen. Kiba skrattade och Akimaru hoppade glatt runt honom, utan några som helst problem att hålla jämna steg, såklart.

Hinata glömde snart bort mötet med Kiba. Hon visste att han inte skulle säga nåt. Han var kanske lite av en gaphals, och var på en del sätt ganska lik Naruto. Förutom att han aldrig upplevt ensamhetens smärta, och såg därför ner på folk som var svaga eller, som han såg det, uppkäftiga och inte visste sin plats.

Dock var han hennes lagkamrat, och var, tänkte hon roat, lojal som en hund. Hon tvingades hoppa ner när hon kom fram till floden som skilde Hyugadelen från övriga byn. _Dessutom får jag inte komma takvägen… Då skulle far misstänka någonting, och det får han inte. Han skulle inte förstå_. Hon log. Naruto klockan tolv, det var för bra för att vara sant, men det var det. Hon hade äntligen… Vänta nu. Naruto hade aldrig sagt rakt ut att han gillade henne. Han kanske bara trodde att det de gjorde i natt var vänskapligt. Hennes hjärta sjönk som en sten. Vad skulle hon göra då? Tänk om han kanske ångrar sig? Tänk om jag kommer dit och han inte är där?

Det var med betydligt tungare steg hon gick den sista biten hem. Hon öppnade dörren och märkte knappt när hennes far kom fram och frågade var hon varit, med sin sedvanliga, behärskade röst. Hon lyssnade inte, så han upprepade frågan lite högre. Hon berättade var hon varit och delar av varför. Hon ljög inte, men utelämnade bara bitarna han inte behövde veta. Hon såg ner i golvet, som hon alltid gjorde när han talade med henne.

Nästa fråga handlade om klädseln, och vad hennes riktiga kläder var. Hon svarade på det också.

"Var sov du?" Hinata stelnade till. Hade han genomskådat hennes svar och bestämt sig för att gå på en kritisk fråga. Hon hade inte räknat med att denna frågan skulle komma upp, men hon samlade sig snabbt.

"J-Jag sov i en sovsäck, far." svarade hon och hoppades för sitt liv att han inte skulle fråga om hon sovit ensam.

"Huhm," sade han. "Så han tog sängen själv?"

Vad skulle hon svara? Om hon sade ja så ljög hon, och hon kunde inte ljuga Hon öppnade munnen, osäker på vad hon skulle säga, när plötsligt Neji kom vandrande. Hennes hjärta fylldes omedelbart av den svarta skräck som alltid fyllde henne när hon såg honom. Bara synen fick henne att minnas Chuunin examen och hur hon misslyckats framför ögonen på Naruto. Han hade viljat döda henne, det visste hon. Han led då, led för att han var född i grenfamljerna, led för sitt och sin fars öde.

Han var inte likadan som innan, men hon litade inte på honom. Hon såg ner i marken.

"Hinata," sade han med sin mörka, kalla röst. Den röjde inga känslor över huvud taget. "Var har du varit någonstans?"

Hon tvingade sig att se upp och blev överraskad över vad hon såg. Han var smutsig, hans kläder var trasiga och han hade sår på armar och ben. "Ja-Jag…" Hade han tränat? Han såg lugn ut, så han kunde inte ha varit i slagsmål, dessutom var det inte likt honom att hamna i krogbråk. Hans ansikte var lika känslokallt som hans röst. Hon kunde inte förstå varför hennes far välkomnat honom i familjen efter att han nästan dödat henne. Kanske var det för att hon var en sån besvikelse.

"Jag har letat över allt efter dig," sade han med samma lugna röst som hennes far använde. "Jag är ansvarig för ditt välmående, och så försvinner du mitt i natten utan att först tala med mig? Hinata, din far har varit mycket orolig…"

"Det räcker," avbröt hennes far. "Du har dina plikter Neji, klaga inte över att du var tvungen att ge dig ut för att försöka uppfylla dem. Det kastar skugga över din pliktkänsla."

Neji bugade sig, och Hinata insåg att hennes närvaro inte längre var väntad. De skulle ha en filosofilektion nu, och hon var inte välkommen och ville inte heller delta. Hon skyndade sig ut på trädgården, sprang över den och in på sitt rum. Hon stängde skjutdörren efter sig och sjönk lättat ner på golvet. För första gången var hon tacksam för Neji. Han hade räddat hennes liv, fast kanske inte på det sätt som plikten sade. Hon reste sig upp och började välja kläder.

Det fick bli det gamla vanliga.

Neji såg henne när hon gick. Han visste att hon inte berättat allt för sin far, men han visste inte vad. När Hiashi frågat om han sovit i hennes egen säng hade han med Byakyugans hjälp sett hur hon började svettas i ansiktet. Hon kunde med andra ord inte bara "utelämna" information, utan var på väg att ljuga.

Det var tur för henne att han hann reagera i tid. Nu skulle Hiashi inte kunna fråga henne mer om det, eftersom han skulle ta Neji åt sidan för en filosofisk diskussion. Som om Neji inte redan visste mycket väl att hans plikter inte var att klaga över inför andra. Han skakade på huvudet. Vad Hinata än sysslade med hoppades han att hon inte var i fara. Han hade hatat henne ett tag, för att hon var medlem i huvud familjen och han inte var det. Nu för tiden, efter tre år under samma tak som Hinata och hennes far, var han tacksam över att han inte var det. Hennes far hade höga förväntningar på henne, trots hennes brist på styrka. Han trodde att han gjorde henne starkare, men Neji, som sett henne även utanför hemmet visste att han i själva verket gjorde henne svagare med alla förhoppningar på henne.

Neji log för sig själv när han och Hiashi gick mot en avskild der av trädgården för att meditera. Hiashi var kanske lärd, och hans stridsskicklighet var långt större än Nejis, han var kanske en bra frontprofil för klanen Hyuga. Men han var inte en bra far, som Nejis far en gång varit, och det fanns nog anledningar till det. Människan var inte tänkt att hållas i bur. Nejis bur hade bestått av hans fixering vid ödet och hämd, medan "placeholders" bur bestod av förväntningar han antagligen haft från sin far.

Utan att förstå det själv var han på väg att sätta sitt barn i en liknande bur. Skammen och svaghetens bur. Neji skulle vilja säga det till honom, eller till Hinata, men det var helt enkelt inte hans plats att försöka förändra deras liv. Den typen av insikter kunde man inte få av andra, bara av sig själv. Det var en av läxorna Naruto lärt honom, på sitt eget vis förstås. Neji skakade mentalt på huvudet. Naruto var precis rätt person för den här familjen. Han skulle ställa sig och gapa och skrika till folk förändrade sig runt honom, och om de inte gjorde det skulle han försöka slå in vett i skallen på dem.

Hinata bestämde sig för att gå i vanliga kläder, eftersom de trots allt skulle sitta på ett fält. Kanske hade Naruto bara menat det som ett träningspass, och inte som en date. I så fall skulle hon känna sig dum om hon kom dit i finkläder. Vad tyckte han om för färg? Hon tittade igenom sitt klädskåp. Hon hade bara beige och vitt, samt ett och annat svart klädesplagg. Hon föredrog att inte ha utmärkande färger på sina kläder.

Hon tog därför på sig det vanliga träningskittet, men struntade i vapenväskan och skyddsbandaget. Hon såg sig i spegeln och insåg att hon skulle behöva kamma sig. Hon måste se respektabel ut. Hon drog en kam genom håret. Hon plockade upp sitt pannskydd ur Narutos byxficka och lade den på sin klädhög, sedan tog hon av sig Narutos alla kläder, lade dem i en snygg och prydlig hög, sedan tog hon på sig sina egna kläder. Det kändes skönt att vara tillbaka i kläder hon var van vid, men hon saknade lukten av Narutos tvättmedel.

Hon skakade på huvudet och började med att ta på sig nya underkläder, fortsatte sedan med sin hoodtröja och sina byxor. Allra sist knöt hon pannskyddet runt halsen. Hon gick sällan någonstans utan det, och hon vågade inte ändra sin klädsel alldeles för mycket.

Tankarna vandrade hela tiden till Naruto, deras träff, och huruvida Naruto verkligen tyckte om henne på samma sätt som hon tyckte om honom. Vad skulle hon göra om han bara trodde att de blivit nära vänner? Vad skulle hon göra om han trodde att det bara varit oskyldigt "vänskapskel" för en natt och inte mer? Tänk om han tyckte att hon var pervers, eller trott att hon på något sätt skämtat? Hon skakade bestämt på huvudet. Hon fick inte gå och bli blyg för honom igen, inte efter att de kommit så långt natten innan… _Jag tror i alla fall att vi gjorde det,_ rättade hennes försiktiga jag. _Bättre att förvänta sig det värsta, så får man vara trevliga överraskningar_.

Med huvudet fortfarande fyllt med tankar öppnade hon sin skjutdörr och sprang ut i trädgården. Neji och hennes far satt en bit bort med raka ryggar och benen under sig. Hon vågade inte störa dem, så hon tassade försiktigt bort mot ytterdörren. På vägen dit stötte hon på sin lillasyster, som stod ivägen för henne, mitt i korridoren. Hon stod där och såg på henne utan att säga ett ord. Hinata var van. Hanabi var hennes fars favorit, och fick långt mycket mer uppmärksamhet och kärlek än Hinata. Hinata skulle verkligen inte vilja vara i hennes kläder, men så var Hanabi starkare än Hinata. Mycket starkare, i vissa avseenden.

Hon gick runt henne och fortsatte ut i solen. Hanabi brukade inte alltid vara så kall mot henne. De hade lekt som små, och hon hade sett upp till Hinata när hon började på akademien. Sedan hon själv började hade hon slutat att beundra Hinata och såg istället ner på henne eftersom hon var så svag.

Hon stannade till och suckade. Ingen tyckte om henne. Varför skulle Naruto gilla henne, vad hade hon fått den tanken ifrån? Naruto var stark, som Neji och Hiashi. Hon var svag. Plötsligt var hon inte så säker på om hon alls ville möta Naruto igen. Hon var rädd för vad han skulle säga. Hon drog ett djupt andetag. _Jag kan inte backa nu. Jag måste följa min nindo._ Tänkte hon för sig själv. _Jag kan inte fly hela livet. Naruto skulle inte vara rädd, se så många gånger han försökt charma Sakura-chan, trots upprepade nej. Skulle det visa sig att Naruto inte gillar mig så får jag försöka hårdare. Som han._

Hon mindes Hengetränginen igen. _Jag måste försöka hårdare. Jag måste förändras._

Hon kände sig lite bättre igen, och gick över bron och vidare ut på huvudleden. När hon gick förbi ramenresturangen lutade sig Ichiraku ut och vinkade åt henne.

"Hinata-sama! Vill du ha lite Ramen?" Frågade han. "De är nybakta."

Hinata skakade på huvudet. "Nej tack, Ichiraku-uji." ropade hon artigt. "Jag ska till Na…" hon stängde munnen och hoppades att han inte hört. Han log och nickade.

"Hälsa från mig!" ropade han. "Hälsa honom att han kan komma hit och jobba någon gång då och då. Den där Rasengan är perfekt till att blanda ut degen."

"Hai!" ropade hon bara och sprang vidare mot stora porten. Vid porten stod vakterna med sina hundar och glodde bistert på henne. Hon gissade att de hade fått skulden för "kidnapparnas" påstådda flykt. Hon rodnade, men försökte att inte låtsas om dem när hon sprang förbi dem och ner längs vägen. Hon saktade in och gick, med vinden i håret, i maklig takt mot slätten där Naruto väntade. Det kändes skönt att gå barfora på gruset. Det var fortfarande lite svalt, eftersom klocka bara var kvart i tolv, medan luften var varm och behaglig. Solen lyste i hennes ansikte och hon kunde inte låta bli att le. Ingenting kunde gå fel i så vackert väder, resonerade hon.

Hon kam fram till slätten och såg sig om efter Naruto. Någonstans på den vidsträkta slätten borde han sitta. Mitt på slätten fanns ett träd. Där under satt han, det visste hon, och kände plötsligt en nervös klump i magen, men svalde hårt och försökte att inte tänka mer på det. Hon gick dit med långsamma steg och kom fram till trädstammen. Naruto var inte där.

Hon såg sig omkring och försökte hitta honom, men såg ingenting. Hon tänkte just aktivera Byakygan när hon upptäckte filten som låg på andra sidan trädet intill trädstammen. Hon gick dit och satte sig ner på den och väntade på att Naruto skulle komma tillbaka från var han än var någonstans.

"Oy, Hinata." sade en röst i hennes öra, och hon hoppade till av förskräckelse. "Så du kom i alla fall!" Naruto flinade mot henne där han satt på huk bakom henne. Han hade alltså lurpassat på henne i trädet. Hon visste inte om hon skulle bli glad eller skämmas över att hon inte märkt det. Dock fanns det inget anklagande i Narutos röst eller blick. Som vanligt struntade han fullständigt i folks brister. Hon slappnade av lite

Hinata visste inte vad hon skulle säga, men började säga någonting för att få igång ett samtal. "Naruto-kun…" Hon väntade sig nästan att han skulle avbryta henne, men det gjorde han inte. Istället såg han bara rakt på henne och väntade på att hon skulle prata färdigt. Han verkade till och med intresserad. Hon log osäkert. Den pirrande känslan i magen var tillbaka. "Naruto, angående i natt…" Narutos leende försvann, och han fick något jagat i blicken.

"Jaha…" Han satte sig ner brevid henne. "Ja, jag vill också tala om det. Börja du."

Hinata svalde och tittade på honom där han satt intill henne och såg ut över fältet. Hon tyckte han såg sorgsen ut, nästan modfälld. "Jag…" Hon samlade mod till sig. "Jag vill bara att du skall veta…"

"Ja, jag förstår vad du vill säga," sade Naruto och suckade. "Jag känner inte samma sak, men det är inte mycket att göra åt. Jag kommer inte att ändra mig, och det vet du, Hinata."

Det kändes som om någon lagt taggtråd om hennes hjärta och dratt åt.

"I-Inte?" Naruto skakade på huvudet som svar. "N-Nehej…"

Hon försökte låta bli och gråta. Allt hade känts så bra, och så hade det bara varit en illusion, hennes förhoppningar hade tagit överhanden. Hon hade sett detta som en romantisk träff, ett lyckligt, men nervöst tillfälle. Hon såg ut över slätten. Hur många kärlekspar hade inte kommit hit genom åren och haft en romantisk tid tillsammans. Inte ens någonting så vanligt lyckade hon med.

Hon ville inte tro att någonting kunde gå så fel. Det var inte rättvist.

Naruto sträckte sig mot väskan och plockade upp risbullarna. De låg i vita lådor med svarta hjärtan på. Hjärtanen såg väldigt… Hemmagjorda ut. "De var så när jag köpte dem!" försäkrade Naruto. "Jag köpte kartongerna, men inte risbullarna. De har jag gjort själv." Han såg generad ut, och hon tog automatiskt emot lådan han räckte henne. Hon öppnade den försiktigt. Där i låg en illa tilltyglad, dåligt formgiven, risbulle. Hon började nästan gråta på riktigt. Inte för att de var dåligt gjorda, utan att alla tre av dem var en något dålig avbild av hennes eget ansikte. Han hade verkligen försökt och gjort sitt bästa, det var helt tydligt. En del av dem skelade något fruktansvärt eller hade alldeles för tjocka läppar, men att han lagt ner sin själ i att göra dem rådde det inga tvivel om.

"Naruto…"

"Tycker du om dem?" frågade han osäkert. "Jag har dekorerat dem i en timme. Jag tänkte att det skulle vara en kul grej, du vet, med tanke på att det var ungefär tre år sedan du hade gjort Naruto-bullar till mig."

"Jag…" Hon började gråta tyst. Vad ville han egentligen? Han ville bara vara kompis med henne, men gjorde ändå så… _fina_ risbullar åt henne. Hon kände en tår rinna ner för kinden, men hon torkade snabbt bort den.

"Vad är det för fel?" undrade Naruto oroligt, som trots hennes diskretion lyckats se att hon grät. "Är de fula? Jag skulle kanske sagt klockan ett istället för tolv, så kunde jag gjort dem finare. Nästa gång skall jag…"

"De är fina," försäkrade Hinata. "Jag…" Hon kände sig så ledsen och glad på samma gång. Han brydde sig alltså om henne, men inte på det sättet hon ville. "Jag, älskar dem."

"Varför gråter du då?"

Hon såg honom i ögonen, och Naruto blev själv ledsen när han såg sorgen i dem. Han ville bara krama henne, säga hur mycket han älskade henne. Han hade i alla fall erkänt för henne att han såg henne som mer än bara en vän, oavsett vad hon tyckte. Det var för hennes egen skull han lät bli. Hon var så vacker, han ville bara hålla om henne tills hon slutade gråta. Det var kanske hans fel? Han skulle alltid klanta sig i allt han gjorde. Kunde han inte ha lyckats åtminstone med det här?

Han var tvungen att göra någonting eller säga någonting. Han stod inte ut med att se henne ledsen.

"Jag gråter…" Hon samlade mod till sig. Det skulle inte bli värre om hon sade det. Han visste ju redan vad hon kände ändå. "Jag gråter för att jag…" Hon klarade inte av att säga det, inte ens nu. Hon började gråta ännu mer och drog upp knäna mot sig för att dölja sig så gott det gick. Hon var så svag. Naruto skulle aldrig älska henne som hon älskade honom.

Naruto lade försiktigt en hand på hennes axel, och hon försökte sluta gråta, men det gick inte. Det gjorde alldeles för ont i henne. Nu måste det ut.

"Jag…" Hon snyftade och försökte hålla rösten stadig. "Jag trodde att du… Sedan igår kväll var jag övertygad om att du… Att du faktiskt… Älskade mig, att någon faktiskt brydde sig om mig. Jag har älskat dig sedan akademin, jag har alltid sett upp till dig, sett dig när du tränat, trots att alla odds var emot dig. Jag har sett dig kämpa där alla andra, där jag, skulle gett upp. Du har gett mig inspiration att kämpa själv, den lilla styrka jag har idag har jag dig att tacka för… Jag har alltid beundrat dig ifrån säkert avstånd, utan att du sett mig, utan att våga visa mig och säga det jag mest av allt önskade säga…" Hon drog ett skakande andetag. "Igår… Jag har aldrig varit så lycklig som när jag somnade brevid dig. Jag kände mig… Hel. Jag… Jag ville aldrig lämna dig igen. Du är den enda för mig Naruto. Du är mitt allt, jag skulle följa dig vart du vill, bara du älskade mig!"

Naruto satt still och lät henne gråta mot hans axel. Hon grävde ner hennes fingrar i hans orange overall, kände hur den blev blöt av hennes egna tårar. Hon ville hålla honom nära sig, ville mer än något annat bara krama om honom för evigt. Hon ville…

Naruto lade sitt huvud mot henne, och hon kände hans ansikte i hennes hår. "Jag tror att det har skett ett missförstånd." Hon tittade upp mot honom, och han såg in i hennes ansikte, som var blött av tårar. Han lade försiktigt en hand under hennes haka, och lutade sig närmre, kände hennes snyftande andetag mot sitt ansikte, sedan, mycket långsamt och försiktigt, pussade han henne. Hon slutade gråta, och såg osäkert in i hans ögon.

På fältet nedanför dem smekte vinden lekfullt det långa gräset, fick det att bölja som vågor i havet. Solen stod rakt ovanför trädet, och i skuggan av det satt Hinata och Naruto och såg in i varandras ögon. Två ensamma själar, två motsatser, två själahalvor, som slutligen blivit en.


End file.
